The invention discloses a multi-functional discussion unit for use in a conference system. The invention further discloses a conference system comprising at least two of the discussion units. Further, an ejector tool for exchanging at least one control from the casing of the discussion unit is disclosed.
In the following, the expression “discussion unit” is used as a generic expression with respect to a unit to be used by a conference delegate (“delegate discussion unit”) or a unit to be used by a chairman (“chairman unit”). A system comprising at least two discussion units is referred to as a “conference system”. Nevertheless, besides the discussion units, the conference system may comprise other components.
Conference Systems are used to facilitate discussions between participants of conferences or meetings. The conference systems typically are installed (permanently or non-permanently) in the conference rooms or conference halls for private or public use. These conference systems typically are adapted to allow for a speaker to give a speech using a microphone, and for a chairman of the conference to control the speech, such as by switching on or off the speaker's microphone.
Conference systems are known from prior art. Thus, EP 0 484 793 A1 discloses a communication system and a central processing unit as well as a communication station in the communication system. The communication system comprises a central processing unit and a plurality of communication stations, in which the central processing unit and the communication stations are coupled over an uplink signal line and a downlink signal line.
Nevertheless, conference or communication systems as known from prior art are rather cost-intensive, which is mostly due to the fact that these conference systems comprise a large number of single components, wherein the number of components required increases with the size of the conference hall and/or the number of participants of the conference. Thus, typically, the conference system has to comprise a delegate unit for each and every delegate of the conference, in order to allow for the possibility of each delegate to give a speech or to add comments to the conference without the need of stepping to a central microphone.
Therefore, the conference systems and/or the discussion units have to be tailored towards the required functionality for use in a certain conference room. Thus, the delegate units typically have to be adapted to the facility in each and every case, which means that, if additional features have to be installed according to the customers wishes, the delegate units of the conference system have to be tailored accordingly. In general, this tailoring will be done only once by the installer, and occasionally more than once, e.g. when a rental company intends to change the discussion units from single to dual use.
This need for modifications with regard to functionality and/or design imposes a major problem on the manufacturers or distributors of the conference system. Either the conference system has to be pre-designed and kept on stock in a large number of different varieties and functionalities, or the conference system has to be modified according to the requirements of the customer for each and every order of a conference system. Both alternatives involve high costs, either for the design change or stocking costs. Nevertheless, even if a large variety of different conference systems is on stock, the design of the conference system and the functionality of the conference system typically is predetermined and, thus, fixed. Thus, in a case of a non-stationary conference system (e.g. a conference system, which is installed in a conference hall, which is not permanently used as a conference hall, such as a sports facility), the re-use of the conference system after the de-installation of the conference system in one location imposes major problems on the provider of the conference system.